


Attack of the Pauseys

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic, based in the Orespawn! series that Rob and Pause are making. Basically, what happens if Rob can make millions of Pauses for his own amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Pauseys

Old Man Willakers looked around the temporary base he and Pause had made. Well, the base that Pause had expanded. Which was good, or otherwise all these Pauseys wouldn't fit into the base. Even as it was, the base was overflowing with Pauseys as they wandered around, yammering at each other. Ever since the update, Old Man Willakers had been nearly cackling with glee over the thought of having an infinite number of Pauses around to do his bidding. Of course, it would also piss of the real Pause, seeing a billion dopplegangers of him, seeing what Rob was doing to them. That was just the impetus he needed to go out and get a billion Pauseys, dressing them up to resemble the native he so adored bothering. 

He had thrown the real Pause into the mix while Pause was sleeping, before telling the other Pauseys to go to sleep. He planned on trying to find the real Pause amidst the fakes.

And of course, the best way to go about doing that would be to grope all the Pauseys.

The hologram Pauseys all reacted pretty much the same. They woke up with a start before trying to grope Rob back. Not that he minded that, and sometimes he would stop to make out with one of them, but it certainly marked them as not the real Pause. The real Pause should start cursing the moment he woke up.

Or start killing the fake Pauseys, which Rob realized was happening when he heard cries start echoing around the base.

“GOD DAMN IT ROB, WHY IS THE BASE FILLED WITH MY DOPPLEGANGERS? WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP THINGS ARE YOU DOING WHILE I'M ASLEEP?” Pause shouted from further down in the base. Rob sighed before noticing the Pauseys were starting to wake. And they were starting to look very very angry. Their eyes had started to glow red, before they started moving towards the disturbance.

“Uh, Pause, you might want to stop murdering the Pauseys, I think they're going to attack you so...” Rob said before trailing off, feeling Pause's lifeforce drain away even as he heard Pause shout at the Pauseys surrounding him. The Pauseys fell dormant and silent once their attacker was dead.

Pause appeared in the small bed nearby, cursing in every way possible as he stalked towards Rob.

“What the fuck is this all about Rob?” Pause said, seething, face bright red and angry. Rob grinned nervously, shrugging his shoulders.

“Uh, I just wanted to have some fun with the Pauseys? Don't worry, you're the Pause I like best!” Rob said with a giggle. Pause went several shades of red before turning and sitting down on the bed.

“I swear to god Rob, one day I'm just going to stab you to death. Just pin you to the wall and stab you to death,” Pause said with a groan, head in his hands.

Rob sat down on the bed next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “You know you love me,” he said, nodding to himself. Pause sighed, but didn't deny the claim.

“Can you at least get rid of all these guys? They're actually starting to freak me out,” Pause said as he looked up, seeing all the Pauseys staring passively at him and Rob.

Rob nodded suddenly, clapping his hands, gaining the attention of the Pauseys. “Hup hup! You heard Pause, all of you go change outfits and...I don't know, cavort in the water or something,” Rob said, waving his hands dismissively at the Pauseys. The Pauseys nodded, wandering away as they changed outfits and skins before leaving the base, leaving just Pause and Rob inside. Pause sighed quietly, leaning his head against Rob's shoulder.

“I swear Rob, one day you'll go to far,” Pause said quietly, voice faint. Rob patted him on the head gently.

“And you'll forgive me cause you love me, and I won't do it again for at least a month,” Rob said earning a defeated sigh from Pause.


End file.
